The present disclosure relates generally to detection of pathogens and allergens using portable devices, and more specifically to methods, systems and computer program products for communication of the presence of target nucleic acid sequences.
Detection of target nucleic acid sequences, such as DNA and RNA sequences can aid with identification of pathogens and allergens in a sample material. A nucleic acid sequence is typically represented by a succession of letters that indicate the order of nucleotides within a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) (using G, A, C, and T) or ribonucleic (RNA) (G, A, C and U) molecule. By convention, sequences are usually presented from the 5′ end to the 3′ end.
Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is a molecule that encodes the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms and viruses. Ribonucleic acid (RNA) is a polymeric molecule. It is implicated in various biological roles in coding, decoding, regulation, and expression of genes.